


[SEED][AK] 当你试图工作的时候猫爬了上来并霸占了键盘

by AMithen



Series: [SEED&D][AK]种命后发情猫猫记录 [1]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: M/M, OOC, PWP, Phone Sex, 种命后
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMithen/pseuds/AMithen
Summary: 阿斯兰接到一通意料之外的电话。
Relationships: Kira Yamato/Athrun Zala
Series: [SEED&D][AK]种命后发情猫猫记录 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084664
Kudos: 3





	[SEED][AK] 当你试图工作的时候猫爬了上来并霸占了键盘

地球时间，二十一点。  
灯火通明的办公室里，蓝头发的青年仍在埋头处理文件。浮空的屏幕突然抖了一下，发出振动的嗡鸣。  
阿斯兰抬起了头，有些吃惊地看到来电显示上的名字。  
——基拉这个点给他打电话做什么？  
“基拉？”  
“啊……阿斯兰。”基拉的声音轻飘飘的，屏幕上映出他挂着红晕的脸庞。他紫色的眼眸蒙着一层雾气，似乎是被灯光晃得眯了起来。上半身的衬衫已经解开了两个扣子，被随意地丢在了床上的外套屏幕几乎捕捉不到。  
“基拉，你喝了多少？”阿斯兰不自觉地皱眉，问道。  
“嗯，嘛，就一点。”他的笑眼弯弯，一眨不眨地注视着屏幕对面的阿斯兰，小小地喘着气。“我有分寸~阿斯兰不用担心啦。”  
阿斯兰叹了一口气，放下了手中的笔。看基拉的样子应该是刚应酬完回到房间休息吧，不过他还挺清醒的，正如他自己所说有分寸吧。但是——“虽然没办法你也不要喝太多啊。”  
“工作啊，没办法嘛~阿斯兰，不也还在办公室吗？”基拉顽皮地转动着手机屏幕，似有若无地抱怨着。  
“嗯。已经在收尾很快就好。”  
“那~我来陪你吧~”不知道是不是灯光的关系，他的脸颊又红了一分。  
阿斯兰无奈地笑了。看来他在下班之前，还得先把这个人给哄去睡觉。就好像回到了小时候，要哄抓着游戏机不放的基拉睡觉一样。  
“阿斯兰。”基拉的声音有些哑——还是喝多了吗？  
“我很想你。”  
——不是。  
画面一阵旋转，视角从与基拉平视变成仰视，自下往上是结实白皙的大腿、稀疏的体毛、纤长的手指握住硬挺的阴茎、平坦的小腹以及被棕发的阴影覆盖的巧笑倩兮的脸庞。那影影绰绰的眉眼无一不在发出邀请。  
阿斯兰下意识地看了一眼房门，确认自己有锁门的习惯。“基拉，别闹。”他压下声音说。  
“呐呐，阿斯兰想我吗？”基拉的语气似乎有点受伤，但马上就被低声喘息给盖过去。他眯起眼，手上的动作非常勤快地抚弄着自己的柱体和睾丸。“不想吗？”  
“我当然想……”阿斯兰一下子也说不上来他们已经多少个月没见过面了，本来大家的工作都很忙，而且选了这条路就更不能像以往那样随意地走动。但是——  
“想，嗯……”基拉的话语被放肆的呻吟打散着，“想在、阿斯兰……啊……身边。”  
阿斯兰咽下一口唾沫，视线无法从屏幕上移开。握笔的手滑到了桌子之下，从紧绷的裤子中解放了硬得发疼的性器。  
屏幕那边一直注视着阿斯兰的基拉虽然看不见桌下的动作，但看他的神情就明白了。他吃吃地笑着，也喘得更起劲。  
“啊啊，对了……”基拉的手指上沾满了大概是从床头柜里摸出来的润滑剂——被一直抚摸的柱体折射着晃眼的光，“这里，嗯……也很想你哦、”  
纤长的手指消失在屏幕之外幽深的缝隙之中。阿斯兰低吼一声，背弓了起来，用力地撸动着自己的性器。  
基拉的脸从屏幕上消失了，取而代之的是吞入了一根手指的洞穴。  
“能看得、清楚吗？”他状似乖巧地问着，将那根手指抽出，食指和无名指按着两旁的褶皱往两边拉扯。随着呼吸一张一翕地穴口能看见嫩红的肠肉。  
“基拉！”阿斯兰闷雷一般喊着他的名字，“我要进去了。”  
“可以哦。”基拉重新将手指插了进去，很快地又放入了第二根和第三根。虽然看不见脸，但呻吟和喘息的声音恍惚间要同时填满两个房间。  
摸到了敏感点让基拉忍不住并起了腿，他断断续续地喊着阿斯兰的名字，呼唤着屏幕前的人进入他的身体。  
阿斯兰伏在桌上，大口喘气，紧紧握住发烫的下半身。他回想起被紧窒的肠肉绞噬的感觉，基拉的腿缠在他的腰上，配合着他的动作扭动腰肢。耳畔是快乐的呻吟、黏腻的水声和清脆的肉体碰撞毫不顾忌形成的交响曲。  
“阿斯兰……”基拉吸了一口气，“我……”  
“等一下。”连绵的快感侵袭着阿斯兰的大脑皮层，“我们一起、”  
“嗯啊……”基拉难耐地扭着腰，悠长取出的手指掀翻出一些肠肉来。  
“嗯！”阿斯兰猛地一震，浓厚的白浊沾满了手掌。  
屏幕上，一片弧形的印迹挡住了大半的视野。


End file.
